Ted Sallis
| type = | race = Swamp monster | gender = | base of operations = Florida Everglades, Cypress County, Florida | associations = Daydreamers Thunderbolts | known relatives = Ellen Brandt Boy-Thing | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Savage Tales'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Man-Thing is a fictional swamp monster whose real name is Theodore "Ted" Sallis. He is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Man-Thing first appeared in the third story in ''Savage Tales'' #1 in May, 1971. He then went on to spotlight ten issues from the Adventure Into Fear horror anthology series from issues #10-19 between 1972-1973. The Man-Thing then went on to star in several of his own comic titles, including ongoing series and mini-series comics. A direct-to-video movie of the Man-Thing was produced in 2005. Biography Origin Doctor Theodore "Ted" Sallis was a scientist working on a variation of the lost super-soldier serum on behalf of a government contractor. He set up shop in the Florida Everglades with his assistant (and lover), Ellen Brandt. What he didn't realize though, was that Brandt was actually a spy working for a criminal organization. As soon as Sallis confirmed the success of his super-soldier serum, Brandt contacted her people. The thugs raided Sallis' lab and tried to steal the formula from him. The only existing sample was contained within a needle. Ted grabbed the sample and raced out towards his car. The thugs began following him. Driving away, Sallis realized that the only way that he might survive (and preserve the formula) was to inject himself with it. If nothing else, he succeeded in keeping it out of criminal hands. After injecting himself with the formula, Ted's car went off a bridge and into the swamp. The super-soldier serum coursing through his bloodstream interfaced with the surrounding vegetation and transformed Sallis into a mindless, shambling muck-monster that men would come to call the Man-Thing! The Man-Thing rose from the swamp and attacked the criminals. He grabbed one and shattered his spine against his knee. Ellen Brandt was present and began screaming. The Man-Thing discovered that he had an empathic connection to all humans, and fear produced a swelling of rage within him. He grabbed Ellen by the face and secreted a corrosive substance from his pores, burning Ellen badly. Whatever knows fear... burns at the touch of the Man-Thing! Savage Tales 1 Abilities Notes & Trivia * Appearances As Man-Thing * Adventure Into Fear 11 * Adventure Into Fear 17 * Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 * Man-Thing Vol 3 1 * Man-Thing Vol 3 2 * Man-Thing Vol 4 1 * Marvel Two-In-One 55 * Savage Tales 1 * Spider-Man: Back in Quack 1 As Ted Sallis * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 * Savage Tales 1 See also External Links * * The Man-Thing at Wikipedia * * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Thunderbolts/Members Category:Empaths Category:Swamp monsters Category:Green people Category:Biochemistry Category:Chemistry